


Ugly Story

by spaceWritings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off a song, Cute, EriSol - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Oneshot, song will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceWritings/pseuds/spaceWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their new universe, since the game is over, why not pick up new talents and fill time? Some watch movies, some learn new instruments, and Eridan... sings?<br/>Eridan invites Sollux Captor over to his tiny earth apartment to play the instrument in his song, and would greatly appreciate if Sollux wouldn't listen to the lyrics, but he ends up doing the opposite and, well, it makes it kind of upsetting and yet adorable.</p><p>Credits to PhemieC on Youtube for the song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Story

    "So, why'd you invite me over?" You laid down on the purple couch in the middle of the 'living room' which was also the 'kitchen' and 'bedroom'. Basically, you sat on a couch in this tiny ass apartment. "Fef refuses to participate in my 'jam session', as the Strider boys wwould call it, and she told me you kneww howw to play- Er, she taught you, or something.." Eridan was leaning on the kitchen counter a few feet ahead of you, wearing the same baggy, light yellow shirt and white pajama pants (With lil white anchors on them) that he's been wearing for the past 4 days. He said he was 'wworking on something us lowwbloods wwouldn't understand!'. If we didn't understand, why were you invited to help? "Yeah, Aradia actually taught me a bit. She's picking up quite a bit of interest in all this human junk lying about this universe." Eridan turned around and peeked through the blinds in his tiny human apartment. "I noticed." (Psst, he saw Aradia and Feferi in Feferi's bigger apartment bedroom, nothing gross, just dumb movies like 'Road to El Dorado') "They're cute together, both creepy as hell and excited over anything.." You respond to the awkward silence of you two single lads watching your ex girlfriends watch horrible movies (El Dorado is awesome). "So, I suppose you can just play these," He sat a packet of guitar sheet music on your dark gray jeans. "And I'll record, then somehoww manage to 'mash' my singing into the guitar part..." You look up at the sea troll, smirking. "Wwhat?" "'Mash'? Just let me play and you sing. Less work that way."  
"No."  
"Why?" He crossed his arms, pushing up his glasses a tad bit. "Because, it's my song and I choose wwho listens. Besides, you'd probably make fun of it anyhoww." You get a bit irratated that he's acting so childish, so you continue to go your way. "Listen, Ampora, it's 11:04 p.m. I'm tired. Plus, the second you 'mash' them together, you're probably going to mess it up with your shitty knowledge of laptops, probably came from your even shittier internet out in that sea area. And I would probably have to be the one to fix your pickle of a situation." Eridan sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face. You looked at his eyes and he clearly had been awake for a tad bit more then 24 hours. "Fine. Just... Don't listen, alright? It's embaressing havving you, of all people, hear it. Hear it first, too."  
    Sollux sat on the soft, purple blanket on top of your bed, along with the 5,000 pillows. He began tuning his disgustingly yellow guitar, checking your sheet music, as if you made some obvious mistake writing. You groaned, obviously ready to get this over with and go to sleep. It took you 4 days to write this crap and the sheet music with it. He looks up, rolling his eyes, and adjusting the guitar for it to be comfortable. "Ready?" He says.  
"I say wwhen wwe're ready, Captor... Ready?"  
He rolled his eyes once more "Ready, dipshit." and began to strum the instruments strings.  
You took a deep breath, because the song at first is fairly quick.  
[These are just the lyrics to the song. Please listen along. Adorablely sad song! Skip past these to continue along with the story.]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y27sbKpDPxI  
"I'm a prince and I live in a ship, and I aim my rifle and I shoot from the hip, and I have a friend I pity... quite a bit.  
She says 'Grab your gun, let's have some fun! Share with me your perigees, I have responsibilities, I cannot run!  
I do not wish the death of any living thing! I might be a killer but one day I shall be queen! And put an end to slaughter, but until then I'm keen! On staking claim for land and sea and everyfin between.'  
I played a game with eleven fools who told me not to break the rules, but when have angels ever helped me yet?  
And magic isn't real, and anyway, it doesn't matter, 'cause no matter what I conjure it could not help me deflect  
The angry death of every hopeful thought, that I might be a lover or a fighter but I'm not! In someones spider web! Or net I could be caught! But I'm too bitter, better off alone, I guess I forgot!  
So what do you want me to say? Sorry? Should I apologize when you ignore me? I didn't ask to be right or to be lonely, or too be hatched into an ugly story..  
I'm a prince and I had a pair of princesses in two sharp squares, but then I guess I bored them both to death.  
And now I think my calling is to break apart and fall to pieces! Better yet; create a brand new method of ascension!  
I'm impressed you've managed to survive! But rest assured we'd all be better off dead than alive!  
'Cause once they get a hold of us, we'll all be batter fried!  
And I'm surprised nobody's considered switching sides...  
So here I am, respectfully and royally destroying any chance of getting back on your good gills.  
And I don't mean to be hurtful, but if 'yellow's' the new 'purple', well then 'bleeding's the new 'breathing'! Don't you think I will!  
I used to wish the death of every living thing! I might be a killer, but you'll never be my queen! So put away your laughter! Pack up your hopes and dreams! I'm done with black-back handing and red pandering, it seems  
That I am just pathetic! I won't be overlooked! I'm past the point of fishing to get back upon your hook!  
I've made a manifesto, I've been bested by a crook! But never more, I'm planning on reclaiming what he took!  
So what do you want me to say? Sorry? Should I apologize when you ignore me? I didn't ask to be right or to be lonely, or too be hatched into an ugly story..  
To be hatched into an ugly story...  
Oh, my, this pantomime is getting... gory.  
I'm a prince and I live in a ship....  
I'm a prince and I live in a ship..."  
The yellow blooded troll finished his part, with a rather confused glare in his eyes...  
"Wwhat noww?" You get out of the chair you were sitting in, crossing your arms.  
"You don't really think you're pathetic, do you?"  
You didn't know how to respond, but somehow, words kept falling out. "Yeah. I killed people, Sol. I killed my friends. I blinded you. I even considered a holocaust, once! I am pretty pathetic, seeming I killed the one I loved out of annoyance because of you... But I've just learned to accept it and move on. Cronus is pathetic, Dualscar is too. It runs in the family, it just seems I'm the only one of us acknowledging it..." You walked over into the kitchen, fixing a glass of water. "Noww get out of my bed, I wwant to sleep." Captor sighed, standing up. It was nothing but white noise while he put away his guitar and you remade your bed. He was almost out the door before you stop him. "It's... 12 a.m. If you wwant, you can crash on my sofa?" He smirked, setting his guitar down, and falling face forward onto your purple couch. You smiled, patting him on the head. "For a lowwblood, you aren't too bad... at playing guitar." Through the coushins, he let out a "Fuck you, Eridan." You walked over to your bed. "Love you too, Sol.".


End file.
